Dos almas solitarias
by Apolonia86
Summary: Después de años de soledad y ser abandonada, ChiChi conoció a un hombre que cambió el curso de su vida, y por primera vez en su vida encontró el amor. ¿Qué sucederá con éstos dos?
1. Cocinar y entrenar

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

NA: Bueno, este es mi primer intento de una historia de varios capítulos, estuve pensando en esta pareja por un tiempo... sé que es bizarra, pero vamos... el amor en sí es bizarro, ¿no? Bueno... espero que no se desanimen por la pareja y me digan lo que piensan, ¡espero sus comentarios!

* * *

**Capítulo Uno: Cocinar y entrenar**

Han pasado tres años desde que su marido la había dejado, sola, para entrenar al niño en lugar de quedarse con ella. Él le prometió, frente a un altar, que estaría con ella hasta que la muerte los separe.

Él había mentido.

Pero, después de todos estos años, después de intentar mantener su promesa también, ella también había mentido.

Frente al mismo altar, hace treinta y pico de años atrás, ella prometió frente a todos que sería protectora y fiel.

Y había mentido.

Todo había sucedido tan rápido, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que estaba caminando por la senda de la infidelidad cuando se lo encontró casualmente en el bosque.

Eso había sido dos años y medio atrás. Ella había llorado muchas veces por la ausencia de su marido, todos esos periodos duraban años hasta que él volvía. Esta, en cambio, era la primera vez que su llanto duró tan poco. Todo gracias a un hombre que nunca había conocido antes.

* * *

Esa mañana terminó de colgar su ropa, y decidió que era momento para refrescar su mente. Salió a caminar.

No sabía cuánto tiempo caminaría, o qué haría, o si iba a volver. Sólo necesitaba tiempo para ella, para pensar, y tiempo para estar sola de verdad.

Eran las siete de la mañana, estaba usando su cabello en un rodete como siempre lo hacía, su mejor vestido al estilo chino, un par de zapatos chatos, y estaba caminando sin rumbo.

Dos horas de caminar, cincuenta kilómetros lejos de su casa; su ritmo era lento pero su mente estaba corriendo a una velocidad impresionante. Se sentó en una piedra frente a un lago, se sentó allí con su cabeza colgando y mirando ausente a los peces cruzando debajo del agua transparente.

A Goku le gustaba cuando cocinaba pescado. Siempre le decía que el mejor pescado ahumado que había probado era el que ella hacía.

"Goku..." dijo para sí misma, mirando a sus manos.

Ellas estaban comenzando a mostrar algunas arrugas, se estaba volviendo vieja. ¿Era por esto que Goku decidió dejarla hace seis meses atrás? ¿Goku se cansó de ella porque los años estaban empezando a notarse?

Un mechón de cabello cayó de su frente, era negro azabache sin embargo tenía algunas canas en él. Quitó su mirada de sus manos y la puso sobre el cabello cayendo frente a sus ojos. Sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear. "¿Es por esto que no dejas de abandonarme?" gritó a nadie en particular mientras se ponía de pie.

Desarmó su rodete, y dejó que su cabello corriera libremente por su espalda. Estaba más largo de lo que recordaba, casi tocaba su trasero. "¡Te amé!" gritó de nuevo mientras lágrimas hacían su camino bajo sus mejillas.

Habían pasado años desde que había entrenado, no estaba fuera de forma sólo porque tenía algo que hacer diariamente; pero desde que Gohan nació dejó de progresar en sus habilidades de artes marciales. Luego Goten quiso entrenar, y ella comenzó de nuevo a trabajar para pasar el tiempo. Y su hijo se convirtió en un rebelde. Cómo había roto su corazón, no podía expresarlo en palabras. Recordó mirar a su hijo en incredulidad, arrodillándose en el césped hasta que ya no pudo hablar más.

Recordó que fue la última vez que entrenó.

Ahora su hijo más joven estaba viviendo en la ciudad, su hijo mayor estaba feliz mente casado y con una hermosa hija, y su marido estaba en algún lugar en otro país entrenando a un mocoso desconocido en lugar de vivir el resto de los años pacíficos con ella.

Se desabotonó su vestido, y lo arrojó a la roca en la que estuvo sentada. Se quedó allí de pie, frente a ese lago, usando sus zapatos chatos, una camiseta púrpura que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, pantalones amarillos, apretando sus manos en puños y llorando sin ser capaz de detener los ríos de agua salada enmarcando sus mejillas.

Comenzó a patear y dar puñetazos a un enemigo invisible, liberando gritos de ira y frustración, desgastándose completamente. Saltó, giró, pateó y golpeó a un adversario que no quería reconocer como el rostro de su esposo. Se sentía defraudada, se sentía sola, e incluso si quisiera matarlo a golpes, sabía que no era capaz de hacerlo porque ni ella era el guerrero más fuerte en el universo ni él estaba allí frente a ella.

Gritó de nuevo, y se quedó allí de pie, transpirando y respirando con dificultad con su mandíbula apretada mirando a las copas de los árboles. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, y buscó por una energía dentro de su alma, una luz en su corazón que pudiera ayudarla a no mantenerse tragándose a sí misma en la oscuridad. Siguió buscando por esa luz, sus ojos todavía cerrados, y comenzó a sentir una calidez alrededor de su cuerpo. Trabajó más duro, siguió buscando dentro de su alma, y sin saberlo su cuerpo comenzó a brillar incluso más fuerte. Abrió sus manos y las juntó, sintiendo el caliente poder incrementarse en el medio de sus palmas. ChiChi sintió que estaba quemando sus propias manos por lo que comenzó a separarlas sin abrir sus ojos. Podía jurar que había dos soles brillando con fuerza ahora, uno desde el cielo, el otro desde sus manos.

Esta era la primera vez que trataba de usar su ki, y había funcionado mejor de lo que pensó.

Se atrevió a abrir sus ojos, y vio la bola de ki entre sus manos. Las lágrimas se detuvieron mientras la esfera brillaba más fuerte, y sintió su cabello alzarse desde su espalda con la mera fuerza de su energía interior. Estalló en una gran sonrisa, mirando a sus manos y al ki que juntó. ChiChi cerró sus ojos de nuevo, concentrándose en juntar incluso más energía de su interior. Sus manos estaban increíblemente calientes, pero el calor se movió del interior de sus palmas a través de sus venas, y sintió la energía fluir dónde ella quería. Recordó cuando Videl le dijo qué hizo para volar y ser capaz de sentir ki, y trató de seguir la explicación de su nuera. Movió su energía por las plantas de sus pies, y sintió sus talones alzarse en el aire y dejar el césped debajo de ella; frunció un poco el ceño cuando se dio cuenta que era demasiado difícil mantener esa cantidad de energía sólo para levitar, y desplegó sus sentidos a todo el claro a su alrededor.

Abrió sus ojos en miedo, y cayó sobre su trasero desde las tres pulgadas que había logrado alzarse. Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, entrando en pánico y sintiéndose completamente desprotegida.

¿Por qué demonios decidió ir al bosque e intentar entrenar sola?

Alguien la estaba observando. Y no sabía bien por qué, quién, o desde cuando.

Escuchó a alguien bufar, y alzó la vista a un árbol dónde vio a un hombre de pie y alistándose para saltar al suelo.

Conocía su rostro, ¿pero de dónde?

"No sabía que fueras una guerrera, Son ChiChi." Dijo, mirándola con una engreída sonrisa en su rostro.

Su ceño fruncido se profundizó. "¿Quién carajo eres tú?" preguntó ella, sorprendida por el grosero vocabulario que acababa de usar.

El alto hombre estaba ahora frente a ella, caminando hacia ella para estar a meras pulgadas de su caído cuerpo. "¿Así es cómo le hablas a tus hijos? Pensé que eras muy estricta con sus estudios... bastante irónico, ¿eh?" dijo con esa sonrisa pegada en su rostro.

Las mejillas de ChiChi estaban de color rojo escarlata y le lanzó algunas miradas con sus ojos. Él estiró su mano, ofreciéndosela a ChiChi para que se pusiera de pie. "Juunana-gou." Dijo, respondiendo a la pregunta que la morocha se estaba haciendo a sí misma.

Ella tomó su mano con vacilación. _Juunana-gou..._ pensó para sí misma; y luego entendió. Esos ojos, esas facciones en su rostro, su nombre; él era un Jinzouningen, como la esposa de Krillin... él era el hermano de Juuhachi-gou.

"¿Por qué me estabas espiando?" Preguntó ella después de limpiar del polvo sus pantalones.

El esbelto hombre la miró, bastante impresionado de su fuerte carácter. No había duda, si ella no era físicamente fuerte para igualar a Son Goku, necesitaba tener agallas, y parecía que las tenía.

"En realidad, la pregunta debería ser... ¿por qué estabas entrometiéndote en mi propiedad?" le preguntó, sólo para molestarla.

Y funcionó.

ChiChi hirvió, olvidándose del miedo que sintió cuando sus sentidos captaron su presencia. "Este lugar es un bosque público, ¿qué demonios quieres decir?" dijo, alzando su voz.

Juunana-gou sólo le sonrió. "Hey, no hay problema. Vivo aquí," dijo, señalando a su derecha, y fue entonces cuando ella vio una pequeña y pobre cabaña en el medio de las montañas. Se sonrojó en vergüenza, dándose cuenta que el verdadero intruso era ella y no él. "Son ChiChi," dijo ella, y se detuvo en seco, notando que él ya había mencionado su nombre hace un rato.

Él sólo asintió, todavía sonriéndole. "Recuerda, me hicieron para destruir a tu querido maridito." Le recordó.

Ella lo miró en shock, y después de algunos incómodos segundos en silencio, él estalló en risa. "Vamos, han pasado casi diez años, no estoy más interesado en matar a Goku." Sentenció, dando por hecho. "¿Esta es la primera vez que intentas volar por ti misma?" preguntó con recelo. Ella bajó su cabeza y asintió casi imperceptiblemente. Él miró a sus sonrojadas mejillas, a sus sudados pechos levantándose y bajando por su difícil respiración, y por primera vez en toda la hora que la estuvo mirando, se dio cuenta lo sexy que era.

Sacudió su cabeza, "se nota," dijo, tratando de cambiar el tema en su propia mente. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿La esposa de Son Goku sexy? Era conocida por ser una harpía y una perra, ¿y él pensó por un momento que era sexy? Y con eso los ojos de ella destellaron con ira, lo miró venenosa mente. "Soy una madre, y una esposa, sólo estaba..." vaciló un poco, "aburrida, por eso estaba tratando de aprender esta actividad de vándalo." Hizo un hmp alzando su nariz en el aire.

Juunana-gou la estudió, por alguna razón supo que estaba mintiendo. "Entonces... aburrida, ¿eh?" y comenzó a caminar hacia ella. Ella se congeló, sin saber qué hacer. "Tú no eres un una guerrera, ya no más al menos," declaró, divertido por su incomodidad, así que se atrevió a dar un paso más cerca. Corrió su mano para poner el cabello de ella detrás de su oreja, mientras continuaba con los pensamientos de ella en voz baja, más para él mismo que para ella. "si eres una esposa, y una madre... ¿dónde están tus hijos y tu marido?" preguntó llanamente, alejándose de ella.

Ella lo miró fijamente, indignada y shockeada. ¿Qué iba a responder? Ella no había cuidado a sus hijos durante años, eran adultos viviendo en sus propios hogares ahora... y en cuando a su marido, él nunca estaba cerca de todos modos.

"No te preocupes, no me importa de todos modos." Interrumpió sus pensamientos. "¿Tienes hambre?" preguntó él de repente.

ChiChi miró desde sus temblorosas manos a sus inquisitivos ojos, de hecho sí tenía hambre. Asintió, dándose cuenta que este hombre tenía algo en él que la hacía quedarse callada; probablemente la primera persona capaz de hacer tal cosa.

"Bueno... por lo general me gusta estar solo, porque no hay ninguna persona interesante por aquí, pero ahora que estás aquí, ¿qué te parece estar solos juntos?" preguntó, un poco sorprendido por ser tan amistoso a pesar de odiar tanto a los humanos.

¿Pero qué había de diferente en esta delgada y malhumorada humana? Una mujer en sus cincuenta con nada más interesante para hacer que ridiculizarse por no saber cómo manejar algo tan simple como volar con su propio ki. Una simple mujer casada con el guerrero más fuerte en el universo conocido.

Y con eso, incluso tan extraño como era para él y para ella, ella aceptó su invitación; y ambos fueron a la cabaña caminando en silencio.

* * *

Tenía su sedosa bata puesta, la fresca brisa levantando sus pezones y haciéndola temblar a pesar de sí misma. Miró a su gran cama, y él estaba allí. Su negro cabello desparramado por toda la almohada, su torso muscular descubierto, y su rostro más pacífico de lo que alguna vez lo había visto. Se sentía culpable, y sucia, y una traidora; pero se sentía completa. Por primera vez en treinta años de matrimonio, se sentía una verdadera mujer.

_¿Qué hice?_ pensó para sí misma, mirando al hombre que se había convertido en su amante hace dos años atrás.

Él se movió en sus sueños, como si supiera qué ella estaba pensando en lo mismo que él le pedía que no pensara. Pero todavía estaba dormido. Gracias a Dios, porque ella odiaba llorar frente a él, frente a cualquiera.

ChiChi se sentó frente a su vestidor y comenzó a peinar su cabello para hacer su estilo usual con rodete. "No," lo escuchó decir, y se volteó. Él estaba despierto, mirándola. "Me gusta tu cabello suelto," le dijo, sonriendo de costado.

Ella se movió en su silla para mirarlo directamente. "Buenos días a ti también," respondió, una triste sonrisa en su rostro; esto lo hizo fruncir el ceño cuando vio una lágrima solitaria en su mejilla derecha. "Si lloras no lo tendrás de vuelta, ni amándote. Detén esto, ChiChi."

Ella bajó su cabeza, y se puso de pie lentamente apretando sus manos en puños. "Tú no entenderás," dijo suavemente.

Él se sentó en la cama, cubriendo su parte baja del cuerpo con las sábanas, "¿Por qué?" preguntó.

"Porque tú no has sido devoto a una persona por tres décadas, sacrificando tu propia felicidad para ver a tu familia contenida." Dijo, alzando sus ojos con fuego en ellos. Eso lo hizo sonreír, la amaba más cuando tenía esa chispa asesina en su mirada, ese fuego que la hacía digna del guerrero más poderoso del universo. Qué tonto había sido él por no estar con su esposa, qué suerte había tenido él que él nunca estaba por aquí.

"No," le dijo, y ella lo miró el shock. "Pero tú no entenderás lo que es no tener ningún recuerdo, perder a la única persona que has conocido como familia por un renacuajo calvo, y no tener ninguna meta en tu vida en lo absoluto." Declaró, seriamente ahora.

"Tienes razón, lo siento." Dijo ella sentándose en la cama junto a él, levantando sus piernas y abrazándose en una posición fetal. Él movió una mano a su hombro, y trazó algunos tiernos besos en su cuello y nuca. Ella cerró sus ojos, suspirando en placer por su suave suministro.

Él soltó el cinto de su bata, y la recostó en la cama. Ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida por su energía. "¿No fue suficiente ayer a la noche?" le preguntó, shockeada. Él rió, y comenzó a masajear sus senos. "Contigo..." dijo bajando su cabeza a la fuente de su atención, "nunca es suficiente." Y comenzó a succionar su seno derecho, haciéndola temblar y gemir de placer. Él deslizó su mano derecha por su vientre mientras sentía una de las manos de ella correr por su espalda baja. Pronto su mano estuvo en su cadera, y ella lo emuló tímidamente.

Él se sorprendió que después de todo este tiempo pasando noches de sexo con ella, su inicio sexual siempre era tímido. Pero esta vez era diferente, la vio sonrojarse tanto como pudo, pero se movió lo movió para estar sobre él, a horcajadas con su bata abierta y sus senos expuestos para él. Él hizo un pequeño mohín por no tener más su juguete en su boca, pero sus manos se movieron a la cabeza de ella para hacerla mirarlo a los ojos. Ella sonrió, agachándose para besarlo en la boca, tímidamente al principio, salvajemente después de algunos segundos. Eso es lo que amaba de ella, ella era salvaje, sexy, atrevida cuando no tenía límites. Ella siguió besando su cuello, sus clavículas, su pecho, su abdomen, su ingle. Él cerró sus ojos con fuerza cuando sintió su boca cerca de su masculinidad, ahora erecta y dura como podía estar. Él siguió masajeando su cabeza, gimiendo mientras los respiros de ella acariciaban su vello púbico, la punta de su erección, su escroto. A ella le gustaba hacerlo sufrir, como un pago en respuesta por hacerla tan vulnerable y hacerla sentir tan culpable cuando ella podía racionalizar que estaba engañando a su esposo.

"Sigue..." rogó él, y pensó que la sintió sonreír antes de introducir todo su largo en su boca, haciéndolo jadear en placer con la suavidad de su lengua viajando por toda su masculinidad.

Él bajó sus manos hacia su cintura, haciendo que sus suministros se detuvieran. Abrió sus ojos, frustrado y triste, hasta que la vio ajustarse sobre él, moviendo la sedosa tela de su bata a través de sus muslos para empalarse audazmente en su erección. Él abrió sus ojos y le sonrió mientras ella mantenía el paso de su cabalgata incrementando.

Bien, él estaba agradecido que la entrenó después de la primera vez que se encontraron. Ella era una leona, definitivamente era una diosa, y Son Goku podía ser el más fuerte, pero no sabía lo que se estaba perdiendo.

* * *

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" ella gritó en horror.

Él volteó su cabeza con una mirada indignada en sus facciones, "cocinando tu almuerzo, idiota." Respondió bruscamente.

"Bueno, parece que estás cocinando esto para un perro, no para una persona." Respondió arrugando su nariz al olor.

Él gruñó y la miró. "¿Sabes hacerlo mejor?" le preguntó, queriendo humillarla.

"Déjame mostrarte cómo se hace." Dijo ella, poniéndose de pie de su silla y agarrando la cuchara que él estaba sosteniendo. Comenzó a mezclar lo que había dentro de la cacerola, y agregó algunos vegetales y un trozo de carne, algo de pimienta, romero, paprika, y un poco de esto y aquello. Él miró a sus habilidosas manos que no dejaban la cocina, se sorprendió por lo ágil que era con el arte de cocinar. En veinte minutos arregló el desastre, sirvió los platos en la mesa, y comenzó a comer sin esperarlo.

Él tragó la comida como tragó sus palabras. Su comida estaba deliciosa. "Ehm..." comenzó.

"¿Sí?" preguntó ella, sonriendo.

"Está bien." Dijo, sin darle crédito.

"Hice lo que pude, tus habilidades culinarias no están tan entrenadas." Se burló ella.

Él siseó, "bueno... podemos hacer un trato, si quieres. Ofreció.

Ella siguió comiendo pero alzó una ceja. "¿Qué clase de trato?" dijo mientras masticaba un bocado.

"Tú me enseñas a cocinar, y yo te enseño como luchar." Dijo.

Ella dudó un poco, y respondió antes de pensar. "Trato."

* * *

Tenía sus manos en las barras de la cabecera de su mano, las manos de él estaban agarradas firmemente en sus caderas, y estaba y él estaba embistiéndose tan duro como ambos podían manejar. "Más," rogó ella, bajando su cabeza mientras él entraba dentro de ella desde atrás.

Él la hacía olvidar de sus penas, ella lo hacía olvidarse de su soledad.

"Más," gritó, y él obedeció, embistiéndose más duro y más rápido en ella.

Después de un rato, ambos colapsaron en la cama, jadeando por aire, mirando al sol alzarse en la ventana.

"¿Crees que vendrá hoy?" preguntó ella.

"No," respondió él, tan sincero como pudo.

Ella se volteó en su abrazo y le sonrió. "¿Vas a cocinar para mí hoy?"

Él sonrió, "¿vas a entrenar conmigo hoy?" respondió preguntando.

Ella sólo asintió.

Esto se estaba volviendo muy peligroso.


	2. ¿Es cuestión de edad?

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

* * *

**Capítulo Dos: ¿Es cuestión de edad?**

Se sostenía con las rodillas inclinada y las manos sobre ella, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo en su inclinación para no caerse, con mucha dificultad para respirar. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, y las gotas de sudor cayeron sobre la hierba del jardín.

El sol brillaba imparable sobre ella, y a pesar de tener sus párpados cerrados fuertemente podía ver la claridad del día mientras recuperaba su aliento, hasta que lentamente notó que algo cubría el imponente brillo en su descenso.

"¿Ya te cansaste?" dijo su viril voz.

Ella sólo asintió, negándose a abrir los ojos por el agotamiento, como si ello le diera la posibilidad de recuperarse más rápido. Para ese momento la luz de sol había sido cubierta por todo el cuerpo masculino que ya estaba apoyado en el pasto y frente a ella.

La pelilarga mujer se incorporó de a poco, todavía dando profundas inhalaciones para recuperarse mientras abría sus ojos y lo veía sonreírle de esa manera torcida y casi perversa que tanto le gustaba.

"Hazme recordar," dijo estirando su brazo y apoyándolo en su hombro, "que la próxima vez no te haga trabajar tanto a la noche," sonrió engreído mientras ella fruncía el ceño. El comentario, como cualquier comentario de ese estilo, sólo la hizo indignarse, y bateó su mano lejos de su hombro mientras apoyaba sus manos en su cintura escrutándolo con severidad.

"No seas grosero, Juu-kun," dijo soltando un resoplido medio indignado y medio divertido. Los ojos de él comenzaron a brillar de esa forma tan extraña con la que solían encenderse cada vez que ella se enojaba. Todavía no entendía bien por qué, pero cada vez que ella se molestaba, el rostro de él se iluminaba; y en los últimos tiempos parecía que él buscaba cualquier momento aleatorio para enfadarla.

_¿Cómo puede ser que he llegado a conocerte en tan poco tiempo y a Goku todavía no puedo entenderlo?_ pensó para sí mientras las facciones de su rostro se suavizaban y se acomodaban en una expresión triste y melancólica.

En ese momento Juunana-gou frunció el ceño, sus ojos estudiándola con cautela, y estiró su mano para tomar la de ella, sorprendiéndola y sacándola de sus pensamientos por un rato.

Él siempre parecía tener esa capacidad de ver tras sus ojos cuando estaba pensando en Goku, y siempre encontraba alguna manera extraña para hacerla olvidarlo; aunque fuera por unos momentos.

"¿A dónde vamos?" preguntó desconcertada.

Él soltó una risa que sonó más melodiosa que nunca y casi la hizo estremecerse como colegiala. "A bañarnos," dijo sin soltar su agarre en su mano, guiándola hacia adentro en el bosque.

ChiChi miró a su alrededor, viendo su casa alejarse, y empezó a jalar hacia el lado opuesto, pero Juunana-gou prediciendo esto, apretó un poco más su mano y siguió caminando en dirección opuesta a la casa.

"La casa está para el otro lado," dijo ella exaltada.

Juunana-gou giró su cabeza y sonrió de costado, en sus ojos aquel brillo malicioso que la hacían sospechar de sus intenciones. "Claro," concordó él.

Ella ahogó un suspiro de indignación y lo miró fijamente. "¿Entonces por qué estamos yendo hacia el bosque?" preguntó molesta.

"Por que tengo ganas de nadar en el lago contigo," y de repente se dio la vuelta, tan rápidamente que el cuerpo de ChiChi siguió moviéndose hacia adelante por impulso y chocó con fuerza contra el de él. Él se limitó a sonreír, agarrando su cintura con fuerza y despegando rápidamente para dirigirse al lago cerca de las montañas.

ChiChi apretó su mandíbula, cerró sus ojos y soltó un gruñido de frustración. A este hombre le gustaban las cosas espontáneas, y ya no había caso en enfurecerse por eso. Pero de repente sus pensamientos se detuvieron en seco, y abrió sus ojos de nuevo para mirarlo en shock, viéndolo sonreír con el cabello despeinado por las veloces ráfagas del viento provocado por su vuelo.

"No imaginarás que voy a hacerlo en un lugar público, ¿verdad?" espetó indignada.

El fornido hombre soltó una carcajada sorprendiéndola, "vamos, no harás nada que no quieras hacer," dijo apretando su agarre en su cintura haciendo que sus pelvis se juntaran por el movimiento.

ChiChi se sonrojó y escondió su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, golpeando un puño suavemente contra su pectoral. Este hombre la hacía sentir una niña, rebelde y lujuriosa; y no sabía si por esa razón lo quería o lo odiaba.

En pocos momentos estuvieron descendiendo, él todavía con sus manos en la cintura de ella, y ella con sus manos apoyada en su pecho, sus ojos cerrados mientras disfrutaba la calidez del cuerpo masculino.  
"Llegamos," dijo él, llevando una mano hacia su rostro para correr su cabello detrás de la oreja. Ella en respuesta levantó sus ojos para mirarlo, una tímida sonrisa asomándose en su boca.

"Vamos," dijo él, y se soltó para comenzar a desvestirse, dejándola quieta por un rato hasta que reaccionó e imitó sus movimientos.

En menos de un minuto ambos estuvieron metiéndose en el lago, sentados con el agua por arriba del ombligo, mirando hacia el basto bosque delante de ellos.

Juunana-gou pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura, y ella soltó un suspiro. "¿Por qué me haces hacer estas cosas?" le dijo ella de repente.

Él se quedó mirándola por un momento, y luego bajó su mano hasta su cadera. "Porque tienes que aprender a ser libre, Chi," comentó apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de ella, viéndola mientras ella parecía estar pensando en muchas cosas a la vez.

"Libre," susurró ella. "Estoy casada, Juu-kun, eso me impide ser libre," dijo con un suspiro.

Juunana-gou soltó un bufido y se giró para mirar de frente su perfil. "¿Qué vale más para ti Chi, un matrimonio ausente, ó un romance adúltero lleno de presencia?" dijo, casi indignado.

Los oscuros ojos de la mujer se abrieron como platos. "No quiero hablar al respecto." Contestó secamente.

"Nunca quieres hablar," dijo él. "Y yo tampoco," añadió. "Pero hay cosas que no entiendes, ChiChi." Dijo presionando ligeramente en su glúteo.

"No hay mucho qué entender, Juu-kun," dijo mirándolo de soslayo, todavía un poco absorta con el paisaje y los pensamientos errantes.

"Tal vez no haya," dijo él. "Pero tienes que admitir que no me estás dejando hacerte feliz." Se acercó más a ella, comenzando a besar su cuello, y pasando su mano por sus clavículas. ChiChi cerró sus ojos, deleitándose con la suavidad de sus labios sobre su piel, y olvidándose de repente del mundo y de la vida.

"No lo creo," dijo entre suspiros, inclinando un poco su cuello para darle mejor acceso. Esto ganó una sonrisa diminuta en el rostro del hombre, y siguió masajeando el borde de sus pechos y besando sensualmente su cuello y hombro.

"¿Ah sí?" soltó él mientras se concentraba en desconcentrarla, eso era algo que disfrutaba mucho, enojarla un poco y desconcertarla otro poco, por lo general el resultado terminaba siendo una explosión hormonal que lo enloquecía. Y había descubierto eso la primera vez que se la encontró en el mismo bosque hace tanto tiempo ya.

* * *

"¿Qué pasa? ¿No eras una guerrera acaso?" dijo burlonamente, mirándola con desdén.

ChiChi apretó sus manos en puños a sus costados, acercándose a él con fuertes y lentas pisadas. "Tú bien lo dijiste," escupió con furia, "era," acentuó mirándolo fijamente mientras se detenía a pocos centímetros de él. "Me dijiste que me ibas a enseñar a volar, no que ibas a burlarte de mí," siseó entre dientes mirándolo iracunda.

Juunana-gou soltó una carcajada, y de repente estiró sus brazos y la tomó por la cintura, haciéndola congelarse por completo y mostrando en su rostro la expresión más llena de pánico que hubiera visto alguna vez.

"¿Qué carajo estás haciendo?" gritó golpeando con sus puños a su pecho, mientras él seguía riendo; y elevándose más alto en el aire.

ChiChi no paraba de gritar y de insultarlo, hasta que después de unos momentos decidió bajar la vista, y se quedó en silencio mientras el pavor se adueñaba de su cuerpo. Moviendo despacio su cabeza para encontrarse con su mirada comenzó a tartamudear, "Bájame, por favor," sus ojos suplicantes como el de un esclavo ante un látigo.

"Cómo quieras," dijo él, sonriendo perversamente, y la dejó caer.

ChiChi comenzó a gritar con toda las fuerzas de sus pulmones, y las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos cerrados quedaban arriba en el cielo mientras ella descendía a velocidades estrepitosas a una muerte segura. Mientras tanto Juunana-gou se cruzaba de brazos y la miraba entre divertido y desconcertado. "¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Vuela!" ordenó con un grito.

La mujer seguía desesperada, cayendo sin saber qué hacer, hasta que en un arranque de valor decidió intentar juntar su energía de nuevo en un temeroso intento de aferrarse a una última esperanza. No quería morir, tenía que ver crecer a su nieta, tenía que ver más nietos, conocer más lugares, cocinar más platos nuevos. Tenía que buscar y traer de regreso a su esposo. Tenía que hacerlo amarla. Tenía mucho por qué vivir, y con esas razones juntó toda su energía interna alrededor de su cuerpo. Y de repente su caída se detuvo.

Abrió sus ojos, y vio que estaba flotando a tres metros del suelo; su cuerpo tenso como nunca lo había estado, su rostro sudando y las gotas de transpiración cayendo sin parar al césped debido al esfuerzo casi sobre humano que estaba haciendo por sostenerse y no caer.

Lentamente fue controlando su energía y comenzó a moverse por el aire suavemente, insegura de si descender al suelo o intentar seguir volando. Alzó la vista, todavía flotando sin rumbo alguno, hacia el hombre que bajaba hacia ella con sus brazos cruzados, su ceño todavía fruncido, pero una altanera sonrisa en sus labios. "Así aprendí yo," dijo, y rodó sus ojos. "Bueno... creo que así fue," dijo en un tono de inseguridad.

ChiChi lo miró con furia fulminante, se elevó despacio hacia la altura donde estaba él, y con un rápido movimiento le dio vuelta la cara de una bofetada. "¡Casi me matas, idiota!" gritó, cada sílaba soltada con desprecio.

Juunana-gou giró su cabeza hacia ella, sus brazos seguían cruzados, y su mirada ahora fija en sus ojos. "Yo no soy un sensei," dijo molesto, "y no se me hubiera ocurrido otra forma de hacerte volar." Terminó su frase. "Además," dijo poniendo una mano en su mentón. "¿Volaste o no?", ladeó su cabeza a un lado contemplándola en victoria.

ChiChi soltó un bufido en disgusto y descendió al suelo, comenzando a entender de a poco lo fácil que había resultado volar. Juunana-gou la siguió. Ella aterrizó dándole la espalda y cruzando sus brazos, como si estuviera pensando en qué iba a decirle después. Él la miró desde atrás, sorprendiéndose en lo sensuales que eran sus curvas de mujer para la edad que tenía.

Bueno, no era que él fuera mucho más joven que ella.

El cabello de la mujer estaba suelto, y era tan largo como su espalda, su brillo sedoso mezclado con tintes plateados por las canas. Lentamente la vio darse la vuelta, una expresión entre derrotada y avergonzada en su rostro, y se quedó contemplándola mientras ella decidía qué decirle.

"Gracias," dijo ella, sorprendiéndolos a ambos. "Mañana te enseño a hacer un postre," dijo en un tono de derrota mientras comenzaba a despegar, queriendo alejarse de ese sujeto lo antes posible; antes de que su cerebro comenzara a pensar que gracias a él había pasado uno de los momentos más llenos de adrenalina en toda su vida y que a pesar del terror que había sentido, se había sentido más viva que nunca.

Él alzó una ceja y levantó una mano para saludarla mientras se iba volando a su casa. Entonces la volvería a ver mañana, pensó para sí, caminando hacia la roca donde la había visto sentada bien temprano en la mañana. Miró hacia un costado y vio el vestido de estilo chino arrugado a un lado de la roca.

"Bueno, mañana se lo daré." Dijo en voz alta, mientras lo recogía del suelo y seguía su camino a su cabaña.

* * *

"¿Cómo logras," dijo ella entre gemidos, poniendo sus manos en el cabello de él mientras sentía su boca bajar a sus pechos, "hacerme sentir tan joven?" terminó entre jadeos.

El hombre rió despacio, comenzando a centrar su atención bucal en un rosado pezón, y llevando suavemente una mano hacia la pelvis de ella. "La edad," dijo con la punta de su pezón entre sus dientes, "se lleva dentro." afirmó mientras llevaba su cálida mano hacia la entrada de su feminidad.

"Ah..." se le escapó a pesar de las ganas de contener su debilidad, haciéndola flaquear por un segundo y soltar el lazo que sus dedos estaban haciendo en el azabache cabello del hombre sobre ella. Sintió la mano de él deslizarse por su espalda hacia su nuca, su boca atenta al suministro ininterrumpido de placer en sus senos, y su otra mano hundiendo sus dedos dentro de ella. Casi nunca podía relajarse por completo cuando sus juegos eróticos se volvían tan lujuriosos, pero los últimos meses había decidido hacer lo que fuera para cambiar esa sensación de tensión; y eso mismo hizo. Se relajó bajo su tacto.

Suavemente deslizó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, sus ojos todavía cerrados, y su aliento soltando desesperados gemidos debido a la lentitud de los movimientos de sus dedos entrando en ella. Necesitaba más de él, como siempre. Abrió lentamente uno de sus ojos y bajó la vista a su rostro, y lo vio sonreír engreído como siempre, tomando el control. Sintió un poco de vergüenza mezclado con un tinte de enojo, nunca le gustó ser dominada por nadie, y menos por un hombre.

Lentamente cruzó sus tobillos detrás del coxis de él, y súbitamente lo empujó hacia ella, haciéndolo jadear por la sorpresa y soltando su boca de su diversión para fijar su serio semblante en sus negros ojos. Se acomodó dentro de ella, y comenzó a embestir suavemente sin dejar de mirarla. Era una de esas raras veces donde ChiChi no estaba sonrojándose mientras mantenían relaciones, y no quería arruinar el momento, por eso no sonrió.

Mantuvieron sus ojos fijos en el otro durante varios minutos, mientras él se movía lentamente dentro de ella, sosteniéndola por la cintura mientras ella se sostenía de su nuca. Cuando ChiChi mostraba su fuerza interior él se enloquecía más por ella, y le estaba costando todo su control no acelerar el ritmo de sus embestidas. De pronto ocurrió algo que lo sorprendió; una pequeña sonrisa de costado se formó en el rostro de ChiChi y cerró sus ojos con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que volvía a empujarlo con sus talones más profundo dentro de ella y con más fuerza, como dándole permiso de acelerar en ritmo y fuerza.

El único ruido que opacaba los gritos y gemidos de ambos eran los pájaros que cantaban con fuerza bajo el sol del mediodía en el amplio bosque.

Ambos colapsaron sobre el borde del lago, respirando agitados. Suavemente ChiChi se deslizó desde debajo de él para girarlo y ponerse sobre él, su negro cabello cayendo húmedo y pesado sobre sus hombros, cubriendo sus pechos, mientras sus negros ojos se fijaron en sus orbes de zafiro sin titubear. Con cuidado subió sus esbeltas manos hasta su cuello y corrió su cabello para mirarlo mejor, "Tienes razón," dijo casi como un susurro.

Él ladeó su cabeza a un lado en señal de respuesta, "¿En qué?", dijo expectante.

"La edad se lleva dentro." Y lo besó suavemente, y él sintió por primera vez algo que no había notado antes. Entre ellos había algo más que sólo lujuria, porque nunca había recibido tantas sensaciones en un beso, y menos con ella. Había pensado que estos dos años y algunos meses habían sido puros instintos, pero por primera vez sintió sus suaves labios rozar los suyos con un dejo de algo que no sabía bien qué era. No estaba seguro si quería saber tampoco. Se dejó llevar por la suavidad de sus besos, y por el sedoso tacto de sus delgados dedos.

Si no podía contra lo que sentía, prefería dejarse rendir ante ello. Durase lo que durase.


	3. ¿Practicas conmigo?

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

* * *

**Capítulo Tres: ¿Practicas conmigo?**

_Estaba agotada, sin embargo se movía haciendo los quehaceres sin detenerse en ningún momento. Estaba atónita, no terminaba de procesar el hecho de que había aprendido a volar. Tenía un estado de shock que la había puesto en modo automático. Limpió la casa, sin prisa pero sin pausa, mientras su mente todavía trataba de comprender lo que había ocurrido hacía tan solo una hora._

_No estaba siquiera segura de poder calificar lo que estaba haciendo. Por esas ironías de la vida, sentía una adrenalina que le daba más vida que nunca; y en algún lugar de su ser entendió por primera vez el increíble afán de su familia a la hora de luchar._

_No era que quisiera convertirse en una luchadora profesional, ni nada por el estilo. Esas épocas ya estaban olvidadas y terminadas. Ella hacía muchos años que había decidido dejar de ser una guerrera para convertirse en ama de casa. Pero hay cosas que se llevan en la sangre... y hoy volvió a sentir cómo hay cosas que nunca se olvidan. Sabía que tendría que perfeccionar su técnica de vuelo, y cómo manejar bien su ki; pero por alguna extraña razón sabía que podía confiar en Juunana-gou para que la ayudara._

_Qué extraño... aquel Jinzouningen, según lo que tenía entendido, odiaba a los humanos; había sido creado exclusivamente para aniquilarlos. ¿Qué le habrá ocurrido que decidió acercarse a ella? Se quedó pensativa por un momento, apoyando sus manos en la mesa de la cocina, que ahora relucía de lo limpia que estaba, y posando su mirada al vacío del bosque por la ventana._

_¿Acaso ya no buscaba dominar el mundo? ¿No era como su contraparte de aquel futuro caótico donde todos habían muerto? Sacudió su cabeza, cerrando sus ojos ante la idea, y se dio cuenta que no era posible. ¿Por qué se habría exiliado de la civilización si hubiera querido conquistar el mundo?_

_Le parecía casi absurdo que alguien, aunque sea un Jinzouningen, eligiera por motus proprio la soledad. A ella que tanto le apesadumbraba, que tanto la mortificaba... y él había elegido por voluntad propia vivir en soledad._

_Se quedó observando por la ventana al bosque iluminado por ese sol brillante de media mañana de estío. Y decidió ir a meditar al aire libre._

_Tal vez, sólo tal vez, debía considerar que podía aprender de ese hombre más de lo que pensó en un primer momento. Realmente ser guerrero era mucho más que simplemente saber golpear, volar, dar patadas, o soltar alaridos aterrorizantes. Para controlar su ki debía de alguna forma u otra controlar su propia energía, y para lograr eso debía encontrar cierta paz interna que no podía alcanzar._

_Se recostó sobre la hierba, estiró sus brazos en la comodidad del colchón de césped mientras sus ojos bien abiertos miraban a algún lugar vacío en el cielo. Necesitaba meditar, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo._

_Se quedó pensando, rememorando los momentos que había visto a su familia y amigos entrenando, y recordó a Piccolo; ese ser horrendo que secuestró a su hijo, y al que por esas ironías del destino él amaba tanto o más que a su propio padre. Piccolo además de ser un gran guerrero, y a pesar de ser el príncipe del mal, enfocaba gran parte de su entrenamiento en la meditación. Ella lo había visto meditando de todo tipo de formas, desde sentado y apoyando su espalda contra un árbol, hasta flotando en el medio de un volcán. Era un ser sumamente capaz de controlar sus emociones, que según lo que ella suponía, no debían ser más que odio, rencor y violencia. Incluso lo había visto meditar junto a Vegeta. Si ellos dos podían hacerlo... ella tenía que encontrar la manera también._

_Se sentó sobre la hierba y cruzó sus piernas. Dejó sus brazos flojos cayendo sobre sus rodillas, y dejó fluir su energía por todo su cuerpo. Pensó en Goku, no pudo evitarlo. Pero su decisión era firme, por más que Goku apareciera en sus pensamientos, iba a meditar, y como todavía no se sentía capaz de elegir en qué pensar, decidió meditar sobre Goku mientras canalizaba su energía._

_Sintió que pasaron varios minutos, supuso que tal vez había estado en esa posición durante una hora. Recordando cada paso que su vida dio junto a Goku, o más bien cada emoción que sintió mientras esperaba que él decidiera volver._

_Por momentos la invadía una sensación de frustración y de rabia, había desperdiciado su vida en un hombre que nunca la valoró. Había tirado a la basura años de juventud y energía en un matrimonio que solo ella sacó adelante. Es cierto que hubieron momentos donde él la hizo feliz, la acompañó y estuvo con ella... pero nunca fue porque él realmente lo quisiera, ni siquiera fue por compromiso, sino porque no conocía otra cosa y ya estaban viviendo juntos._

_Cada tanto se elevaba del suelo, cuando sus recuerdos la envolvían en emociones demasiado fuertes, sus energías elevaban su ki y la hacían levitar ligeramente sobre el césped. Se dejó llevar por ese ensueño que envolvía su mente mientras transformaba las emociones que sus recuerdos le generaban en energía. Si hubiera tenido la oportunidad hubiera podido notar que brillaba ligeramente de un color blanquecino y verdoso al mismo tiempo._

_Lentamente fue moviendo sus manos, sin abrir sus ojos, como envolviendo una esfera imaginaria. Mientras el sol se ponía y permitía que el resplandor de la energía de ChiChi se luciera más, una pequeña esfera de color naranja se iba formando entre sus palmas. Ella sentía su calor, y estaba segura de que el fulgor de su creación de energía era de color anaranjado. Hizo crecer la esfera, hasta que tomó el tamaño de su cabeza, abrió los ojos para contemplarla y la sorprendió que fuera más hermosa de lo que hubiera imaginado. La miró fijamente titilar durante unos minutos, y lentamente fue poniéndose de pie y alzando sus brazos al cielo con la esfera en sus manos. Cerró los ojos de nuevo, juntando toda la energía que podía de forma consciente y abrió sus ojos para lanzar la esfera al aire. Tal como lo había visualizado, la esfera se elevó varios metros hacia el firmamento a alta velocidad y en cuestión de segundos explotó en una lluvia de chispas que le sacaron una sonrisa._

_-Tal vez no sepa luchar aún, pero por lo menos puedo hacer fuegos artificiales.- Se dijo a sí misma con orgullo._

* * *

-Abuela, ¿qué vamos a practicar hoy?- Preguntó su nieta entusiasmada. Ya era casi una adolescente, pero se veía toda una mujer. Una hermosa mujer.

-Vamos a hacer carrera de vuelo, ¿qué te parece?- Le preguntó a la espera de su confirmación.

La alegría de su nieta no se hizo esperar, pegó un salto con el puño en alto gritando -¡Sí! ¡Bravo! ¡Amo volar contigo!- gritó con un tono que podía confundirse fácilmente con euforia.

Durante el último año abuela y nieta habían formado un nuevo vínculo, las artes marciales. Desde que Pan le contó a ChiChi en secreto que estaba enamorada de un compañero de la escuela, ella le confesó su secreto: cada día que pasaba amaba más las artes marciales. Desde ese momento empezaron a entrenar. Gracias a la meditación y el nuevo rumbo al que ChiChi estaba llevando su vida, cada día que practicaba con su nieta era un día con más felicidad en su vida.

Ya no había nada por perder, sino todo por ganar. Su esposo la había abandonado por enésima vez, pero esta última oportunidad había sido diferente. En su vida hubo aparecido alguien inesperado, sobre todo por ella, que le reeducó su forma de sentir. Su relación con sus hijos, con su nuera y con su nieta era cada día mejor.

A veces se preguntaba cómo podía ser que convivir en secreto con ese hombre que la fascinaba tanto, podía generarle tantas buenas emociones.

Su relación era un secreto, compartían todo –cada quien lo que podía, claro–, no se pedían nada a cambio, y ambos eran tanto alumnos como profesores. Era el vínculo más profundo que había generado con alguien alguna vez, exceptuando su padre. Y sin embargo a veces la confundía, y de vez en cuando también la agobiaba, que solo fueran algo similar a dos amantes a escondidas.

Este último año había sido para ella revitalizante, rejuvenecedor. Aunque pocas veces lloraba o mostraba su culpa que salía a flote de vez en cuando, se limitaba a dar lugar a esos sentimientos en ocasiones especiales, como aniversarios o fechas especiales.

Hacía un año que había decidido ser feliz. Y aunque todavía no lo tuviera muy en claro, la decisión de compartir su felicidad con el nuevo compañero que el destino le puso en el camino, y el hacerlo feliz siendo feliz ella, era más que lo que podía pedir en recompensa a la vida.

-Pan, para empezar vamos a precalentar. En primer lugar a hacer caída libre, ¿sí?-

-¿Diez repeticiones de cincuenta metros?- inquirió la niña mientras saltaba su peso de pierna a pierna rápidamente.

-No, esta vez haremos quince de cuarentaicinco, ¿está bien?-

-¡Perfecto!-concordó la niña, esbozando una amplia sonrisa y poniéndose en posición de firmes.

-¡A la una...!-

-¡...A las dos...!-

-¡...y a las TRES!- gritaron las dos al unísono.

Se lanzaron hacia el firmamento como dos jabalinas, dejando detrás de ellas una espesa estela colorida y una nube de polvo florando en el suelo. Ambas féminas estaban tan concentradas en llegar lo más velozmente posible al objetivo invisible que no miraron hacia otra dirección que no fuera hacia adelante.

Se detuvieron súbitamente, a unos cuarentaitantos metros sobre la tierra, se miraron, asintieron, y se lanzaron al suelo en picada.

Lo repitieron quince veces, metódicamente. En la última repetición, su respiración había acelerado un poco más de lo usual. Se miraron durante un largo segundo, y se lanzaron oblicuas hacia el cielo, desafiando al viento en contra.

La carrera cambiaba según el día, una vez hacían ida y vuelta a Corporación Cápsula, y otra a la isla del Maestro Roshi. La última vez había sido la isla del Maestro, así que esta vez tocaba la morada de los Vegeta-Briefs.

Tardaron menos de diez minutos a máxima velocidad en llegar al gran imperio, y como coreografía nueva de los últimas semanas, dieron cinco vueltas alrededor de la Corporación y volvieron tan rápido como pudieron.

* * *

-Casi todos los días aparecen esos sujetos volando, ¿vas a decirme quienes son esta vez, Vegeta?- Preguntó con curiosidad e insistencia la peliazul, como hacía cada vez que veía las estelas de energía arruinar ligeramente la copa de sus frondosos árboles.

-No.- Respondió el fornido hombre, mientras cerraba sus ojos y masticaba su emparedado. De fondo escucharon a Bra soltar una risita.

-Es obvio que tú también sabes, aunque lo niegues.- Le dijo la mujer a la jovencita que revolvía en la habitación contigua, bolsas con ropa nueva que recién traía del centro comercial.

Bra se levantó de un salto que hizo a Vegeta abrir los ojos y levantó sus brazos bien a lo alto para enseñarle a sus padres su nuevo vestido. -¡Miren qué lindo es!- gritó, casi, casi sollozando de emoción.

-Hmp.-Dijo el Saiyajin, continuando con su tarea de terminar el emparedado, al ver que su mujer se acercaba a su hija para comenzar la insoportable jornada vespertina de moda y diseño.

* * *

-Estoy exhausta, abuela.- Dijo la pequeña mientras sostenía su cuerpo con los brazos en las rodillas y jadeaba para recuperar aire.

ChiChi abrió sus ojos entre jadeos, y asintió con la cabeza. -Creo que fue suficiente por hoy, ¿qué dices?-

Cada día entrenaban más horas. Esta vez habían comenzado al amanecer, porque los padres de Pan estaban de viaje por el fin de semana, y terminaron poniéndose el sol. Habían parado por un aperitivo una o dos veces, pero fueron pausas cortas.

-Quiero bañarme y terminar la tarea, que todavía quiero ver unos programas en la televisión.- Dijo la niña, rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Sabía que en el fondo a su abuela no le gustaba que viera mucha televisión, pero desde que habían empezado a entrenar formalmente, ya no se lo recriminaba. Ella sola se disponía a terminar sus tareas primero, y luego ociaba tranquila.

_No cabe duda que es tu nieta._ Pensó la mujer, mientras le daba una caricia en la cabeza a su nieta. -Ve, que te dejé comida preparada en el refrigerador. Yo voy a volver a casa que tengo cosas para hacer.- Y cerró sus ojos, disfrutando la dulce espera de algunos minutos, donde iría a acurrucar su cansancio y dicha en los brazos de su caballero.

* * *

N/A: Aquí retomo esta idea que parece ser muy prometedora. No sé qué rumbo va a tomar, así que espero que les guste.

Nos leemos pronto ^^


End file.
